


the mirror melts

by mairewolf



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Art, Gen, Handkerchief Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairewolf/pseuds/mairewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't decide between your requests, so I drew both! I hope this is close to what you had in mind ;)</p></blockquote>





	the mirror melts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhiannonSilverflame (throughtosunrise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtosunrise/gifts).



 

 

_Earlier: when Eponine picked up the handkerchief_

(old man smell is an acquired taste)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between your requests, so I drew both! I hope this is close to what you had in mind ;)


End file.
